Egotistical, Never
by sparkles107
Summary: Angela and Edward are best friends,but what Edward doesnt know is that She's in love with him since they were in diapers.But Angela isnt egotistical."If you trully love someone,set it free,if they come back they're urs, if not, it was never meant to be."
1. if you truly love someone,

Edward told me that Alice was coming to visit for the holidays since she's been out to Italy studying design. I wanted to see her so bad but I couldn't go pick her up at the airport with the Cullen's like I would've wanted to, but I had to work and I just couldn't take the day off. With the boss I have I would probably get fired. I would go tomorrow though; I really wanted to see her. I had missed her so much. The day was so long, but it finally ended. I went home more exhausted than ever. I was thinking of what to get my parents and the Cullen's for Christmas when my phone ringed. My heart fluttered when I saw the caller ID.

"Hello Edward," I answered happily.

"Hey Ang, I'm going to sound like a total moron, but you really got to help me out," he said in one fluid sentence, so quick I almost didn't understand.

"Okay, tell me," I said smiling at myself. I wonder what he needs, he's always so sweet.

"You know how Alice came home today?" he asked in one breath.

"Yes," I said chuckling at how adorable he sounded talking like that.

"Well she didn't come alone; she brought her friend with her,"

"Oh really, who?" I was already excited to meet this new person.

"Her name is Bella, and she's amazingly beautiful" he whispered embarrassed. I felt as if something had hit me right on the chest.

"And d-do you, yo-you know, l-like her?" I stuttered. But I couldn't be egotistical.

"Very much so," I close my eyes taking a deep breath.

"Then go for it," I answered no longer stuttering.

"Isn't it a little too fast though?" he asked unsure.

"Yes, of course it is Edward. I merely meant, get to know her better, get _her_ to know _you_ better."

"I feel like I've known her forever," he whispered. I gulped.

"But maybe she doesn't, and in that case you have to let her know. Not that you like her, because that would probably scare her away. Let her know you can be a good friend; let her know she can count on you as much as she can count on Alice. That's what every girl wants Edward, a guy they can count on, a guy that won't launch themselves at her if she's pretty. A guy that will call them beautiful instead of hot, a guy that would take her to his friends and say that's her with a goofy grin on his face. A guy that instead of touching her butt would touch her cheeks and tell her how beautiful she looks when she blushes…." My voice cracked at the last word, and I hadn't realized I was crying.

"Wow, Ang. Thanks, you're the best friend ever, thank you for telling me all this." He said honestly. I almost couldn't speak.

"That's what friends are for Edward, to help each other." I said slowly but my voice cracked twice.

"Ang, are you okay?" Edward asked with a concerned voice.

"Yeah, don't worry about me; I'm –umm-cutting onions. I just got back from work and I was hungry so…" I trailed off. I was a horrible liar.

"Are you sure? Would you like me to take you some food so you don't have to cook, you sound tired." I felt another tear run down my face. He was so caring.

"No, I'll be fine. Go talk to Bella, get some bonus points, and be friendly." I said trying to sound happy.

"Oh, yeah. Bella. I'll let you go now so you can cook peacefully. Thanks for this Ang, thanks for everything."

"You're very welcome," Was it possible for my voice to crack four times just by saying three words?

"I'll talk to you soon, bye." He said, waited for my answer but I took too long and he hung up.

"Bye" I said to the dead phone in my hands.

***

I cried myself to sleep that night, thinking about Edward and this new girl he'd met. Bella was her name; it was a very pretty name. She must be really pretty; Edward said she was beautiful, so she must be. I had known Edward since we were in diapers, we have always been good friends, best friends actually. We understood each other; he was always here for me in the bad and good times, same for me to him.

His family was like the family I had lost many years ago, in that plane accident. My mom, dad, and brother had died in that one horrible plane crash when I was only eight years old. I was left to the care of my aunt, who was very sweet and caring, but she was old, and she soon died as well. I was 15 years old when she died, only two years ago. I didn't want to go with anyone else since then, afraid I might loose them as well. I got a place of my own, a small apartment. It was perfect for me, but all through that, he had been with me, _all_ the time. Never letting go, always taking me to school and bringing me back, until I decided it was time for me to get a car. It wasn't that I didn't want him to take me to school; it was just that the more time I spent around hi, the more I got into him. I didn't want to ruin our friendship, so I tried my best to take him out my head. But I couldn't.

I didn't think it would be much of a problem, since he didn't seem to like any girls in a different way than friendship. I never had the courage to tell him my true feelings. There was even a time where we almost kissed, but it had been a masquerade party and he didn't know who I was, even then he didn't kiss me. Knowing that he didn't 'know me' and he wouldn't kiss a girl he didn't know. And I fell even more into him, he was just perfect, he wasn't one of those guys who would run around making out with any girl; because he was waiting for his special girl, and it wasn't me.

He made me laugh all the time, and when I was with him everything else suddenly seemed to disappear. He's the only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star. She better hold him tight, give him all her love, look in those beautiful green eyes and know she's lucky to have him. **(I got this from the song 'Teardrops on my guitar' by Taylor Swift)**

Thinking about him hurt me now, just to think of him making her laugh and then kissing her sweetly. I turned to see my clock. 5:26 in the morning. I had woken up like around five then. I didn't know if I was ready to face him now, what if I can't even talk? He'll know something's wrong if I don't show up today though, he just knows me too well. Thank God I still had to go to work.

The day went by slowly, and every single minute was hurtful. I went to the nearest table to take their order. As I walked a new song started playing in the background.

_Notice me, take my hand_

_Why are we strangers when_

_Our love is strong_

_Why carry on without me_

I got so caught in the song that I didn't see where I was walking and I bumped into someone.

_Every time I try to fly, I fall_

"I'm so sorry!" I told the lady I bumped into.

_Without my wings, I feel so small_

_I guess I need you, baby_

_And every time I see you in my dreams_

_I see your face, its haunting me_

_I guess I need you, baby_

_I make believe that you are here _

_It's the only way I see clear _

_What have I done? _

_You seem to move on easy_

I wasn't in any state to work right now, but I couldn't go home. I had even forgotten to attend the table I was walking to.

_And every time I try to fly, I fall _

_Without my wings, I feel so small _

_I guess I need you, baby _

_And every time I see you in my dreams _

_I see your face, you're haunting me _

_I guess I need you, baby _

_I may have made it rain _

_Please forgive me _

_My weakness caused you pain _

_And this song's my sorry _

_At night I pray _

_That soon your face will fade away _

_And every time I try to fly, I fall _

_Without my wings, I feel so small _

_I guess I need you, baby _

_And every time I see you in my dreams _

_I see your face, you're haunting me _

_I guess I need you, baby_

"Angela, are you alright? Maybe you ought to take off and rest," I turn around to see my boss looking at me concerned. I felt my cheeks wet and when I touched them, they were. I had been crying, and I didn't even mean to. So I simply nodded to him. I should probably take a break and prepare myself to face both of them. The song had ended, but how much did it affect me? Oh God, I better head home.

I got in my car and headed home. My sight blurred and I got worried of driving like that, so I stopped and parked my Nissan right out the road.

*(**OMG. POOR ANGELA. I hope you guy like this new idea I got, as far as im aware, I haven't read any story were angela is edward's bff and she loves him….Isnt it sad? Well…REVIEW PLZ! If I get 10 reviews soon I will continue because I want to know how many ppl like the idea. If its unsuccessful. Well I guess it was fun while it lasted. Thnxs for reading!**

**Always Yours**

**~Sparkles107**


	2. set them free,

It took all the strength I had to get out of bed the next morning. After my little breakdown on the road, I spent the rest of the day laying on my bed trying not to cry but the tears just slipped out. It was my entire fault; I had waited a long time, much to long, to tell Edward how I felt about him. I couldn't be selfish and tell him now, it would probably only make him feel sorry for me.

I knew I couldn't delay this meeting any longer so I put on a pair of jeans and a green turtle neck and headed to the Cullen's house. I really wanted to see Alice, I missed her so much. When I arrived I stayed in the car for five more minutes, then I took a deep breath.

"Don't be a coward," I said to myself and got out of the car. I knocked the door softly. It was Edward who opened it. My heart quicken its beating rate when he smiled at me brilliantly.

"Ange!" I smiled back at him, how could I not? Then he hugged me tightly and kissed my cheek. I thought I would fall right there but I forced myself to keep smiling."How's my favourite friend in the world doing?" As he said it he let go of me but he placed his arm around my shoulders. I took a deep breath.

"I'm great, how's _my _favourite friend in the whole world doing?" I teased. It wasn't hard for me act normal anymore. He was happy so I was happy. I didn't have to fake it, I would be myself.

He laughed sweetly. "I'm terrific, wanna go with the rest of the family? They're at the living room with Bella…" he trailed off, then made a mad face. "Why wouldn't you answer your phone yesterday? I called you all day, and it seemed to me like you were ignoring my calls." I swallowed and told him the truth.

"I wasn't feeling very good…"his face went from anger to concern.

"Are you feeling alright now? Why didn't you call me? I could've gone up there and take care of you—" I placed my finger on his lips to make him stop.

"I'm feeling fine now, besides, I didn't want to bother you." He started to protest and I interrupted. "What if you were busy with Bella? You probably had more important things to do than taking care of me all day," I said smiling in reassurance. He rolled his eyes and touched my nose with his index finger.

"Silly girl, nothing is more important to me than my best friend." He was so sweet, that my heart skipped a beat. "'Sides you never bother me, you should know that already," I tried to change the subject before I could humiliate myself.

"Let's go see Alice, I've missed her." He knew I was changing the subject but he let it go and nodded. The living room was a show. There were boxes and bags everywhere on the floor, there was a white half finished Christmas tree in the corner and little Alice was running from a bag to the tree trying to finish it.

"Its coming out good," I complimented. Alice hadn't notice us here and she turn to see me surprised. Then she ran to me and hugged me.

"Angela!" she squeaked. "I've missed you, what took you so long to come see me? Didn't you miss me at all?" she said the last part in a sad voice. Edward smiled and mouthed to me, 'Be right back'

"Of course I did! How wouldn't I miss my little hyper pixie friend?" she smiled hugely. Then she tugged on my hand.

"Come, I want you to meet someone." I knew who she was talking about. I smiled, it was a natural response to a girl that made Edward happy I guess. "Bella! Come here, I want you to meet someone" as soon as she finished I saw a brunette walk into the living room. She was gorgeous, and she looked very sweet. She smiled when she saw me.

"Angela this is Bella, my best friend, Bella this is Angela my sister" I couldn't tell you how I felt at that moment when she presented me as her sister, it was indescribable.

Bella looked confused. "Sister?" she asked Alice. Alice put her arm around my shoulders.

"Yes, sister. You see Bella, we know Angela practically since we were in diapers. She's part of the family, you know" I chuckled and touched Alice's arm.

"Thanks," I said to her, Alice waved it away.

"Well, in that case. It's nice to meet you," Bella said nicely.

I hugged her gently. "It's a pleasure to meet you Bella,"

"I see you got to know each other," I heard Edward say while walking back to the living room with a cup of lemonade in hand. He hand it to me.

"Yeah, Bella's really nice." Edward put his wrist on my shoulder and leaned on it. Not putting all his weight on me, though.

He looked at me. "You're spending Christmas with us tomorrow right?" he looked so hopeful, and I smiled.

"Oh Ange, I hope you have a custom, we're going to have a masquerade Christmas party!" my mouth dropped.

"Wow, you guys really like masquerade parties don't you? umm,I don't know if I have a custom…"

"We can go shopping!" she screamed excited. Bella groaned.

"Sure, but I don't think we have much time,"

"We can go tomorrow morning!" I frowned a little.

"I don't know if I have to work, I didn't go yesterday so I think I might have to." Edward frowned.

"But Ange, you have to, it's Christmas! I'll talk to your boss and—"

"Edward, you don't have to talk to my boss, I will. It's okay, really. Maybe he can let me out early…" I suggested. His frown turned into a small smile.

"Fine, but I'll pick you up alright?" he was so cute when he acted like that.

"I need to shower and change, don't worry about me. Spend the day with your family, I will come as early as possible so I can help you guys finish setting up. I have a car Edward," I reminded him.

"Ange, you are part of my family. And I know you have a car, I just wanna pick you up so you can hurry," I laughed at his last comment.

"Okay, okay. You are so stubborn Edward, did you know that?" he grinned and poked me lightly.

"But you still love me," We all laugh at his comment. He had no idea how _right_ he was about what he said.

"I don't have a custom, and I cant go shopping…"

"Just wear a mask, it doesn't matter what you wear exactly," Jasper suggested, while walking to Alice's side. I could tell Jasper didn't want to let go of Alice, since she was leaving soon.

"Thanks Jazz," I said smiling.

**

After spending the afternoon with the Cullens I went home at eight thirty. They invited me to spend Christmas with them and I told them what I told Edward. Bella was a really sweet person, she was a little clumsy and it made her blush. She was adorable, exactly what Edward needs. They are perfect for each other.

When I got home I went straight to sleep. When I woke up I took a shower, changed and headed to work. I was early to work and my boss stared at me.

"Are you feeling better today Angela?" he asked slowly.

"Yes, I'm feeling a little better, sorry about yesterday."

"It's okay, if you need to go home early today, you look like you could use the rest again. You're a great employee, and you haven't have vacations in so long. Maybe you ought to take a week off…" I looked that bad?

"I will think about it, thanks" The day dragged and seemed like forever. I didn't leave early; I didn't really feel like it. I got out of work at seven and went to Port Angeles to buy a 'custom.' After searching and searching I finally found a beautiful white dress. It was a night gown really, it was strapless and it showed my back a little. I didn't usually wear dresses like this one but it was the best dress in the whole store, I had to buy it. I found some nice white stilettos and an elegant white mask with feathers and glitter, it covered around my eyes all the way to the point of my nose. On my way back home my phone vibrated.

_From: Edward_

_To: Angela_

_Da party will b a reception called Empire…it's close 2 were we had da last party , member? Its in Seattle..starts 9:30…dnt b late! ___

_From: Angela_

_To:Edward_

_I remember. Thx I'll b der in time! ___

I was about to put the phone away when it vibrated.

_From:Edward_

_To: Angela_

_R u feeling better?_

_From:Angela_

_To:Edawrd_

_Yes, I do feel better. Thx 4 askin. Wat r u wearing 2nite?_

_From:Edward _

_To:Angela_

_Nothing special, you'll see_

I was a little curious of what he would wear, but I made myself focus and went inside my apartment to shower. Since I was a brunette, I thought maybe some curls would look nice, so I made some loose curls and a nice bump. When I tried it on with the dress I realized it looked good. The hair the shoes and the dress together looked amazing. I added a little glitter on my eyes, mascara, and lip gloss, not too much, just so that I wouldn't look so plain. It was already nine and it took about forty to fifty minutes to get to the reception. I wasn't going to be early like I promised. When I got there I walked fast beside the beautiful fountain in the garden that was in front of the parking lot and inside, I stopped dead on my tracks. It was beautiful. It was all white and silver.

"Come, Edward's been looking for you for ages!" Alice dragged me to where Edward was. Gosh. He…looked…magnificent. Like a god. He smiled brilliantly when he saw us and stretched his hand for me to take.

"May I have this dance?" When he asked, a song started playing on the background. I couldn't speak, I thought he might had wanted to dance with Bella instead of me, so I just nodded.

Edward put his hands on my waist and he put my arms around his neck.

_You know, I got this feeling that I just can't hide_

_I try to tell you how I feel_

_I try to tell you what I mean_

_Words don't come easily_

_When you're that close to me_

_I watched you when you smiled_

_I watched you when you cried_

_And I still don't understand_

_I cant find the way to tell you_

_I wish I was your lover_

_I wish that you were mine_

_Baby I got this feeling_

_That I just cant hide_

"This song is actually perfect right now," Edward said. I looked at him with questioning eyes. He smiled a little, but his face was intense. "It's just how I'm feeling about you right now,"

_Don't try to run away_

_There's many things I want to say_

_No matter how it is_

_Just hold me while I tell you_

I couldn't believe he had just said that to me. He had practically declared his love to me.

_I wish I was your lover_

_I wish that you were mine_

_Baby I got this feeling_

_That I just cant hide_

_I wish I was your lover_

_I wish that you were mine_

_Baby I got this feeling_

_That I just cant hide_

_All I need is a miracle_

_Oh baby all I need is you_

_All I need is 'I love you'_

_Oh baby all I need is you_

I didn't know how to respond to what he had just said, I was astonished.

_I wish I was your lover_

_I wish that you were mine_

_Baby I got this feeling_

_That I just cant hide_

_I wish I was your lover (I wish I was your lover)_

_I wish that you were mine_

_Baby I got this feeling_

_That I just cant hide_

_I wish I was your lover_

_I wish that you were mine_

_Baby I got this feeling_

_That I just cant hide_

His eyes caught mine and he looked right through me. I never thought this moment would actually come.

_Just want to be your lover_

_Just want to be the one_

_Let me be your lover_

_Let me be the one _

As the song drifted to an end, he was still staring into my eyes. He leaned closer making our faces centimetres apart. Then as he leaned even closer I closed my eyes and he kissed me. The kiss was passionate but yet sweet, very, very sweet. I kissed him back with all my might, afraid this moment would end. And so it did. The moment his lips parted from mine he whispered, "Bella." He leaned in to kiss me again but I pushed him away gently and ran out of the reception.

It was raining, and my tears were invisible in the rain. I could hear footsteps behind me, and I had a fairly good idea of who it was.

"Bella!" Edward called for me, but it was wrong, the name was wrong. I didn't stop running, not until I was beside the water fountain and I couldn't run any more. I couldn't run, not because I was soaked in water, but because my legs refused to carry me any further. I had my back to him. It was happening again, the whole masquerade party confusion. Except, this time, he _had_ kissed me. Because he thought I was someone else.

As I stopped running, I heard the footsteps behind me stop as well. I waited in silence, sobbing, in the middle of the beautiful garden.

"Why did you run away like that?" When he didn't hear my answer he spoke again, this time, he was having more difficulty choosing his words. "I know that…maybe, you don't feel the same way…about me. I know this will probably sound cheesy, but…I think…I think, that you are the one. Could feel it, while we danced…I know I cant be wrong." It hurt me very much to know his hear was else somewhere. I couldn't bare it, even if I _had_ said that I would let him be happy. I still wanted him to be happy, so I took off my mask and I heard him get closer. I held out my hand to stop him, I didn't want him to see who I really was. I didn't want to see how his face would turn pitiful when he saw it was me.

"Why? Why don't you want me to be close to you? I know its too fast and I was willing to take some time to figure out my feelings for you. But, when we started dancing tonight, my emotions were clear. Bella, I think I love you." That's all it took to break my heart to a million pieces. Those last words… "Why did you run away from me?" I couldn't take it any longer. I knew that a few more words and I would crumble to the floor and not be able to get up. I turned to face him slowly; he was a few steps away. When he saw me, his eyes winded.

"Because… I' am not who you think I' am," I didn't recognize my own voice. It sounded emotionless, somber. I took advantage that Edward was frozen and ran to my car. It wasn't far, I didn't think he followed. But I didn't look back as I got into my car and took off.


	3. if they come back

**I have been forgetting to post this update! Sorry!**

**Happy NEW YEAR! Enjoy!**

_Previously:_

_"Because… I' am not who you think I' am," I didn't recognize my own voice. It sounded emotionless, somber. I took advantage that Edward was frozen and ran to my car. It wasn't far, I didn't think he followed. But I didn't look back as I got into my car and took off._

I was so stupid! An idiot to think he would love me. Bella and him…it was almost as if they were meant to be together! Why did I even go to the party?

My phone began to ring in my purse and I grabbed it to look at the caller ID. Of course. I was being so selfish by not answering, but…when did I ever take time to myself? Not any time I remember. So I put the phone on the passenger seat and continued driving. As the rain poured from the sky, it also poured on my face. The sky was crying.

When I got home, I threw my keys on the center table and put my purse on the kitchen counter. I was drenched and freezing so I went to the bathroom and opened the hot water. I got in with the dress on. Who cared if it got ruined? It was already ruined from the rain, if anything it would be cleaned.

I'll just have this one night, just one, to myself. I'll have it to be careless and selfish. Then tomorrow…tomorrow I shall face my consequences and tell Edward I was drunk or something.

I hit my head against the shower wall. I needed to stop thinking about that. Tonight was my selfish night. I would mop around all I wanted then I'd stop and I would go to work and act normal.

I got out of the shower and went to make some hot chocolate. My apartment phone began ringing and I leaned in to smell the hot cocoa. Mmmm…smelled so good. _Ring! Ring! _Maybe some popcorn would be good too, and I could watch …A Walk to Remember. _Rng! Ring! _

I opened my cabinet and took out a popcorn bag and put it on the microwave. _RING!_ _CLICK. Hello, you have called Angela Weber but you probably already knew that because well…you called so I'm really sorry I wasn't able to answer your call but feel free to leave me a message and I will call you back as soon as I can. BEEP._

I turned off the stove and took out a cup to serve myself some hot chocolate.

"…_Hey Ang. I'm Edward…. God I feel like an idiot… Umm…could you please, answer the phone? This is the third time I leave a need to talk….Please Angela, I know you're listening." _I reached the cupboard for the marshmallows. _ "I've been calling your cell phone countless times and you don't answer. It's been an hour. You MUST be home. PLEASE Ang. I just…I just NEED to talk to you. I need to tell you that—" BEEP! _

I put the marshmallows next to the cup. Forgetting completely to put them IN the cup. The microwave beeped and I didn't even glance at it. I went towards the phone and saw a red light blinking. I clicked.

"_You have 5 new messages. First message received Friday, December 25, 2010 at 11:22 pm from 602 459 12 34." BEEP!_

"_Angela! Did you go home? CALL ME!" _Said Alice's perky voice. I clicked the button to go to the next.

_Next message received Friday, December 25, 2010 at 11:34 pm from 602 478 45 63"_

"_Hey…uh…Angela…? I…ugh what the hell am I—click" _

I did not bother t look the next messages. I just disconnected the phone and went to get my stuff and movie.

**Thanks for reading! Short update! Sorry!**

**REVIEW!**

**Next update…EPOV!**


	4. they're yours,

**I decided to update YET AGAIN! This is my gift to you all! :D REVIEW!**

_Previously:_

_I did not bother t look the next messages. I just disconnected the phone and went to get my stuff and movie._

**EPOV**

I was extremely happy that Alice was coming for the holidays! I hadn't seen her in so long I missed that pixie! I ought to buy her a welcome home present…Yes that sounds very nice.

It was a very painful trip to the mall but it was all for the love of my sister. I went in and basically, the people at the stores did everything for me. All I had to do was say, "My sister is coming home for the holidays and I want to get her something nice." They would ask her size of everything and I would sort of just describe her.

It seemed easy so I went to more than one store. Probably shouldn't have. All the workers would look at me and "Awwww" when I explained the situation. I left the mall two hours later with about ten shopping bags. All full of expensive 'designer' clothes. I didn't really care if they were designer clothes I just wanted a good gift.

Now All I had to do was put them in her room to surprise her. As I walked up the stairs with the bags, my phone rang.

"Hey Edward! We're here!" Alice screamed in my ear and I smiled.

"I'm on way Alice," I hung up and took the bags to the room quickly then ran back down and went to get them.

It's strange that a brother would buy his sister so much stuff just because but that was how my family worked so…it wasn't weird. I think.

I got to the airport in Seattle and I saw her jumping u and down. I had barely stepped out of the car when she ambushed me with a huge hug. I hugged her back tightly of course.

"I missed you so much!" she practically screamed in my ear.

"Yes I've missed you too but shh Alice, you don't want to leave your favorite brother deaf during the holidays do you?" She shook her head and I heard a laugh. It hadn't been Alice. I turned to see a beautiful brunette standing behind.

"Edward, this is my friend Bella. Bella this is my brother Edward," She looked at me and smiled warmly.

"Hello Edward, glad to finally meet you. Alice talks a lot about you, when she's not talking about shopping that is…" she said and I laughed and went to hug her welcome. She looked startled.

"Sorry, we're a bit too welcome here in Forks…" I said slowly but to my surprise she laughed. It was a beautiful laugh.

"Don't worry, Alice told me about that, you just caught me off guard."

All the way back to the house, Alice rambled on and on about a party she wanted to have tomorrow. I simply nodded at everything she said but I wasn't really listening. I was just thinking about the brunette sitting on the backseat.

I didn't exactly know what to say to her. We got home and Alice went crazy over the gifts. She screamed so loud I had to get out of the room leaving Bella laughing uncontrollably.

I wanted to ask her out but…was it too soon? She just got here for god's sake! How could I possibly..?

I should call Angela. She'll know what to do! Angela was my best friend in the world. I called her and she finally answered at the second ring.

"Hello Edward," she sounded happy.

"Hey Ang, I'm going to sound like a total moron, but you really got to help me out,"I think I said that too fast…I'm such an idiot.

"Okay, tell me,"

"You know how Alice came home today?" I talked fast again but I could help myself.

"Yes," she said and chuckled. She was laughing at me? Whatever.

"Well she didn't come alone; she brought her friend with her,"

"Oh really, who?"

"Her name is Bella, and she's amazingly beautiful" I didn't say that too loud. Bella could be around and hear me. So I walked into my room for privacy.

"And d-do you, yo-you know, l-like her?" she was stuttering…did that mean I was being too fast? Nah!

"Very much so," there was a brief pause then se spoke.

"Then go for it,"

"Isn't it a little too fast though?" I asked unsure…

"Yes, of course it is Edward. I merely meant, get to know her better, get _her_ to know _you_ better."

"I feel like I've known her forever," I whispered. Then I realized what I said and tried to explain myself but Angela interrupted me.

"But maybe she doesn't, and in that case you have to let her know. Not that you like her, because that would probably scare her away. Let her know you can be a good friend; let her know she can count on you as much as she can count on Alice. That's what every girl wants Edward, a guy they can count on, a guy that won't launch themselves at her if she's pretty. A guy that will call them beautiful instead of hot, a guy that would take her to his friends and say that's her with a goofy grin on his face. A guy that instead of touching her butt would touch her cheeks and tell her how beautiful she looks when she blushes…." That's exactly why I called her. She always knew what to say.

"Wow, Ang. Thanks, you're the best friend ever, thank you for telling me all this."

"That's what friends are for Edward, to help each other." As she said that, her voice cracked…twice. Was she crying?

"Ang, are you okay?"

"Yeah, don't worry about me; I'm –umm-cutting onions. I just got back from work and I was hungry so…" Cutting onions? That was such an old excuse. She was a really bad liar.

"Are you sure? Would you like me to take you some food so you don't have to cook, you sound tired." But I followed along either way. If she didn't want to tell me, maybe I'd go see what was wrong.

"No, I'll be fine. Go talk to Bella, get some bonus points, and be friendly." I completely forgot that I was going to go see Angela as soon as she mentioned Bella.

"Oh, yeah. Bella. I'll let you go now so you can cook peacefully. Thanks for this Ang, thanks for everything."

"You're very welcome,"

"I'll talk to you soon, bye." I waited for her to hang up but the line was silent. She must've already hung up. So I closed my phone and sat at my bed wondering how to ask Bella out.

We had a peaceful, fun dinner last night but I didn't ask her out yet. Maybe I'll ask her during the party…

Alice kept her busy all day with the arrangements for the party. Talking and talking so much, I just went to my room to listen to music.

I called Angela so many times but she wouldn't answer. Maybe something had happened to her. Should I go see her?

"Edward? Alice need you in the kitchen." I heard a familiar sweet voice say outside my door and I stood up immediately to open it. I went with her but I couldn't shake the bad feeling of Angela not answering the phone…

The next day Alice was getting annoyed because Angela hadn't come see her but I had told her she was working. She calmed down when I told her she would come today. At least I hoped she would. She hadn't said anything…

I was sitting in the living room changing the channels of the T.V. trying to find something to do to distract myself from Bella who was sitting on the other sofa talking and helping to everyone else. I was trying to stay out of the madness. It was crazy in there. Then I heard a knock on the door.

It was Angela. Thank goodness!

"Ange!" I said loudly and she smiled at me. I hugged her and kissed her cheek. Then he hugged me tightly and kissed my cheek. "How's my favorite friend in the world doing?" I asked and put my arm around her shoulders.

"I'm great, how's _my_favorite friend in the whole world doing?" I had to laugh at her because she always seemed to tease me with my own words.

"I'm terrific, wanna go with the rest of the family? They're at the living room with Bella…" I was going to take her but then I remembered about her ignoring me all day yesterday and how worried I had been. "Why wouldn't you answer your phone yesterday? I called you all day, and it seemed to me like you were ignoring my calls."

"I wasn't feeling very good…" I knew it. I should've gone to see her!

"Are you feeling alright now? Why didn't you call me? I could've gone up there and take care of you—" She placed her finger on my lips to shut me up. She had never shut me up that way before. Her finger was warm and soft.

"I'm feeling fine now, besides, I didn't want to bother you." He I began to protest but she interrupted me. "What if you were busy with Bella? You probably had more important things to do than taking care of me all day," She removed her finger and smiled. I rolled my eyes at her. Even if I had been in a date with Bella, I would have gone to see her if she felt bad. So I touched her nose with my index finger playfully.

"Silly girl, nothing is more important to me than my best friend." I said slowly. Sometimes I was too…corny I think. "'Sides you never bother me, you should know that already," I said changing the subject a bit so I wouldn't sound so much like a needy girl.

"Let's go see Alice, I've missed her." I meat to change the subject but not that much but I let it go this time because Alice was getting annoying about Angela not coming and the faster she saw her, the easier my life would be.

"It's coming out good," Angela said out loud and Alice, who hadn't noticed our entrance turned around and ran to hug her.

"Angela!" she squeaked. "I've missed you, what took you so long to come see me? Didn't you miss me at all?" She began using her sad voice and puppy eye. She'd used that on me so much already, I just laughed and mouthed to Angela that I'll be back leaving her with my crazy sister.

"Of course I did! How wouldn't I miss my little hyper pixie friend?" I heard her say as I stepped out the leaving room and went to the kitchen to get Angela a drink. I got her a bit of the lemonade I had made especially for her. She loved lemonade, and though I hadn't known she'd be coming, I had a feeling. When I walked back in the living room I saw Angela hug Bella.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Bella," She said.

"I see you got to know each other," I said to them and handed Angela the lemonade.

"Yeah, Bella's really nice." I hung my arm slightly on her shoulder and looked at Angela.

"You're spending Christmas with us tomorrow right?" She always did, but I just had to make sure.

"Oh Ange, I hope you have a custom, we're going to have a masquerade Christmas party!" Alice screamed and I chuckle at her. She had been officially ambushed with the party.

"Wow, you guys really like masquerade parties don't you? umm,I don't know if I have a custom…"

"We can go shopping!" Alice interrupted her and I heard Bella groan. She must not like going shopping with my little sister. I laughed out loud because I don't think anyone really did.

"Sure, but I don't think we have much time," Angela answered trying to get herself out of it.

"We can go tomorrow morning!" Angela frowned.

"I don't know if I have to work, I didn't go yesterday so I think I might have to." Now it was my turn to frown. I don't know what came over me but I suddenly became very upset.

"But Ange, you have to, it's Christmas! I'll talk to your boss and—"

"Edward, you don't have to talk to my boss, I will. It's okay, really. Maybe he can let me out early…" I smiled a little at her reassurance. At least she was coming…

"Fine, but I'll pick you up alright?" I just wanted to make sure she didn't change her mind…

"I need to shower and change, don't worry about me. Spend the day with your family, I will come as early as possible so I can help you guys finish setting up. I have a car Edward," she reminded me but she just didn't get it did she?

"Ange, you are part of my family. And I know you have a car, I just wanna pick you up so you can hurry," I said that and it sounded right but later on I found out it had only been an excuse.

"Okay, okay. You are so stubborn Edward, did you know that?" I grinned in victory and poked her.

"But you still love me," I said teasing but something inside me told me that…I wish she loved me a bit more than I thought…and..whoa! did Bella just smile at me?

"I don't have a custom, and I can't go shopping…"Angela said and it made me groan in frustration. Now she was just trying to get out of the party.

"Just wear a mask, it doesn't matter what you wear exactly," Jasper suggested, while walking to Alice's side. He had been very territorial and glued to Alice since she got here. He had missed her I see.

"Thanks Jazz," Angela said smiling.

She spent the afternoon helping Alice out and I finally got dragged into the madness. We of course invited Angela to spend Christmas with us. Though I had already asked….she used the same working excuse. She left around eight thirty.

As soon as she left I said I was tired and ran up to 'sleep'.

The next morning I regretted waking up. Time to face Alice's madness. Gosh I would be really tired by the end of the day.

We drove to the Empire place and I helped Alice with everything she asked me to help her with and ate here and there when I could. Whatever I could snatch off a waiter. Alice scold me a few times saying it was for the party and Bella just laughed at me.

Around five, everything was ready thanks to that little demonic pixie I call my sister and we drove home. She dragged Bella upstairs talking about how they wouldn't have enough time to get ready. I decided to text Angela just in case.

_From: Edward_

_To: Angela_

_Da party will b a reception called Empire…it's close 2 were we had da last party , member? Its in Seattle..starts 9:30…dnt b late!_

Not even five minutes later she texted back.

_From: Angela_

_To:Edward_

_I remember. Thx I'll b der in time!_

I texted her right away, feeling a bit worried about her. She hadn't been calling me lately. Maybe I was just too needy lately too….

_From:Edward_

_To: Angela_

_R u feeling better?_

I walked to my roon to get a short nap before I got ready and when I got on the bed and about to text Angela again my phone vivrated.

_From:Angela_

_To:Edawrd_

_Yes, I do feel better. Thx 4 askin. Wat r u wearing 2nite?_

Sneaky. But no, so since she wasn't telling me anything, I wouldn't either.

_From:Edward_

_To:Angela_

_Nothing special, you'll see_

I put my alarm at six thirty because Alice would want to leave at around seven thirty and I liked to take my time.

Sooner than I would have liked my alarm rung. It seemed I had barely closed my eyes! But I stood up and went to shower. Thirty minutes later I got out of the shower. I loved showers, who could blame me?

I got dressed and I grabbed my mask and went downstairs.

_From: Alice_

_To:Edward_

_Hey, Bella and I are leaving in Carlisles car so you can go. You better go NOW! I'll see you there!_

I laughed and texted her 'ok' then grabbed my keys and left.

The party was in full motion and Angela had still not arrived. Well, I had been looking for her but it was hard with all this people in disguise.

I checked my watch. 10:15. What was taking her so damn long?

I looked around and saw Alice dragging Bella towards me. I was still shocked about her. She looked …magnificent. Gorgeous. Like a goddess. Had she done something new to her hair since I saw her last? I smiled ta her and stretched my hand.

"May I have this dance?" I asked as a song began to play. She didn't say anything and simply nodded. I put my hands on her waist and she wound her arms around my neck. I looked at her eyes. They seemed so familiar, like I'd known her for a long time. Did she put glitter around her eyes?

_You know, I got this feeling that I just can't hide_

_I try to tell you how I feel_

_I try to tell you what I mean_

_Words don't come easily_

_When you're that close to me_

_I watched you when you smiled_

_I watched you when you cried_

_And I still don't understand_

_I cant find the way to tell you_

_I wish I was your lover_

_I wish that you were mine_

_Baby I got this feeling_

_That I just cant hide_

"This song is actually perfect right now," I said. She looked at me confused and I smiled. "It's just how I'm feeling about you right now," I don't know why or how I came to say that but it felt so natural.

_Don't try to run away_

_There's many things I want to say_

_No matter how it is_

_Just hold me while I tell you_

She didn't say anything she just kept dancing and staring at me intently.

_I wish I was your lover_

_I wish that you were mine_

_Baby I got this feeling_

_That I just cant hide_

_I wish I was your lover_

_I wish that you were mine_

_Baby I got this feeling_

_That I just cant hide_

_All I need is a miracle_

_Oh baby all I need is you_

_All I need is 'I love you'_

_Oh baby all I need is you_

I was getting a bit nervous because she wouldn't say anything, I had practically declared my love for her and she just….danced without looking at me anymore.

_I wish I was your lover_

_I wish that you were mine_

_Baby I got this feeling_

_That I just cant hide_

_I wish I was your lover (I wish I was your lover)_

_I wish that you were mine_

_Baby I got this feeling_

_That I just cant hide_

_I wish I was your lover_

_I wish that you were mine_

_Baby I got this feeling_

_That I just cant hide_

I searched for her eyes and finally she turned to me and I stared at her. God she was just…she left me speechless.

_Just want to be your lover_

_Just want to be the one_

_Let me be your lover_

_Let me be the one_

This was my chance. If she didn't say anything, fine. I'll just have to act on it. Follow my heart like Angela would say. So I leaned in and kissed her. The kiss was passionate but yet sweet, very, very sweet. She kissed me back and I just about exploded with happiness. I didn't want this moment to end. I stopped kissing her for a second and whispered her name, she seemed a bit taken aback and when I leaned in to kiss her again she pushed me and ran out.

This was too fast, I knew it! But she had kissed me back! I stopped thinking and ran after her. I yelled her name trying to make her stop but she kept running. Then she stopped next to the water fountain.

She didn't turn to look at me, she just stood there, as we both got soaked with the rain. I stopped as well, I was a few feet away from her.

"Why did you run away like that?" I asked her in confusion. Then she didn't answer and I got desperate. "I know that…maybe, you don't feel the same way…about me. I know this will probably sound cheesy, but…I think…I think, that you are the one. Could feel it, while we danced…I know I can't be wrong." She stood there motionless for a few seconds then she took off her mask. I took it as a signal of getting closer but she didn't want me to.

"Why? Why don't you want me to be close to you? I know it's too fast and I was willing to take some time to figure out my feelings for you. But, when we started dancing tonight, my emotions were clear. Bella, I think I love you." I said in a desperate rush to get her to answer me. To get her to turn around and tell me something because she hadn't spoken since I saw her.

"Why did you run away from me?" I asked once again and she didn't move. The suddenly, she turned to me slowly. I was only a few steps away but I saw her clearly now.

It wasn't Bella standing in front of me. It was Angela. My eyes went wide in surprise and now I was the one who was speechless.

"Because… I' am not who you think I' am," I heard Angela say in a voice that didn't sound like her at all. I couldn't move. I was frozen and I couldn't talk either I was too stunned. She took advantage of the fact that I just stood there and she left, she ran to her car and left.

I still stood there, in the middle of the garden, in the rain. I was such an IDIOT! How could I not have known it was her? It's been her all along. That's why I couldn't get myself to ask Bella out, that's why I needed reassurance from her to ask her out. When we danced, when I thought it was Bella, I convinced myself I was in love with her. I knew it was too fast but when I was close to her…I felt it. Of course I felt it! I'd just never had the guts to tell her!

It had come easy to me because it was Angela with me. It felt as if I knew her forever because _I have_ known her forever! When I said I loved her and I said Bella's name, it had sounded right, so right but so wrong at the same time.I did love her but the name had been wrong.

I followed my heart and said it, what i had been holding all along!

I LOVE MY BEST FRIEND. I LOVE Angela Weber.

**WHOA! I'M SUCH A GOOD PERSON! See? I updated! AGAIN! Though it was a bit repetitive now you know how he feels…those little things throughout the story…**

**Review please!**


	5. If not,

Okay, I have been updating so much today. Just wanted to say that this updates are inspired by songs I have been listening to. For this one I listened to "Just A Dream" by Nelly - Sam Tsui & Christina Grimmie. Look it up on youtube its awesome. It kind of fits…no it REALLY fits.

**EPOV**

_Previously:_

_I LOVE MY BEST FRIEND. I LOVE Angela Weber._

I ran took out my cell phone from my pocket but it was wet. Great. It was off too, looks like I need a new phone. But that didn't matter now. I ran inside and looked for Alice to borrow her phone.

"Oh Edward my phone is dead. I called Angela because she disappeared was she with you? Why are you drenched? Where'd your phone?" I groaned and walked away leaving her with her questions. Then I saw Bella. I ran to her and she smiled then she saw me good and her smile vanished.

"Edward, what happened? Why are you drenched and—"

"Can I borrow your phone?" I asked interrupting her. Questions later. "Please?" I said and she looked at me confused but she took her phone out of her purse and hand it to me. I dialed the number that was forever engraved in my head and it rang but no answer. I called again and again, still no answer. Bella just stood there and I groaned in frustration when I called again.

"_The number you dialed is our of the area or turned off—_"I shut the phone and walked towards a waiter. I took a glass of wine and drowned it.

"Edward, are you okay?" Bella asked and I turned to look at her. How in the world had I thought Angela was Bella? Bella was taller than Angela, her hair was different, her mask was slightly different. Now I saw the differences. A tear ran down my cheek and I shook my head.

"Can I borrow your phone for the night?" I asked her and she nodded. I just stood there for a second. I could understand if she needed time but she could at least answer the phone! I took another glass of wine and drank it, a bit slower this time then I heard a song in the background. Oh just perfect.

…_now you aint around, baby i cant think__  
__i should put it down, shoulda got that ring__  
__cuz i can still feel it in the air__  
__see your pretty face__  
__run my fingers through her hair___

_my lover__  
__my life__  
__my baby__  
__my wife__  
__she left me, i'm tight__  
__cuz i knew that it just aint right…_

She had never said she loved me but then again, neither had I. What kind of nightmare is this? Why can't this be just a dream? So I can take it all back and tell her I love her and not hurt her.

_if you ever loved somebody put your hands up __  
__and now they're gone and you wish you could give them everything_

I spend the next thirty minutes just pacing and Bella sat in a chair just watching me. I sat on the chair next to her and spoke desperately.

"Have you ever been in love and not known?" she just stared at me and opened her mouth but I interrupted her. "I mean, people make mistakes right? I know I should've told her but if I dindnt know, how was I supposed to say anything?" she put a finger in my mouth to shut me and it reminded me of Angela.

"Why don't you go to her?' She asked.

"I can't. She needs time, but I just _need_ to talk to her." She nodded towards the phone.

"Have you tried calling her house phone? She must be there by now I bet." She was right! I should…leave a message. So I dialed and it rang and rang then I heard her.

"_Hello, you have called Angela Weber but you probably already knew that because well…you called so I'm really sorry I wasn't able to answer your call but feel free to leave me a message and I will call you back as soon as I can." BEEP._

"Hey…uh…Angela…? I…ugh what the hell am I— " I closed the phone. "I want to talk to her not a machine!"

"Well maybe if you talk to the machine first…she'll understand and pick up the phone…?"

"Why are you helping me?" I asked her curiously and she took a deep breath.

"Because I saw you dance with her. And you guy looked like my parents. "I stared at her in even more confusion and she laughed. "Not literally look like my parents but the way you looked at each other. That's what I see as love Edward." With that, I smiled a bit and dialed her number again.

"_Hello, you have called Angela Weber but you probably already knew that because well…you called so I'm really sorry I wasn't able to answer your call but feel free to leave me a message and I will call you back as soon as I can." BEEP._

"Angela, please answer the phone. We need to clear this confusion. The things I said tonight, I said them because they came out of my heart. The name was wrong, yes, but it was for you. All you and—" I shut the phone.

"What happened? Why didn't you finish?" Bella asked. I put my hands on my face.

"I just can't tak to a machine. I need to see her. I need to tell her in person." She sighed.

"Just call her Edward, I'll be back, I have to go talk to Alice." She stood up and left. I looked at the phone and dialed again.

"…Hey Ang. I'm Edward…. God I feel like an idiot… Umm…could you please, answer the phone? This is the third time I leave a need to talk….Please Angela, I know you're listening." I pinched the bridge of my nose. "I've been calling your cell phone countless times and you don't answer. It's been an hour. You MUST be home. PLEASE Ang. I just…I just NEED to talk to you. I need to tell you that—" BEEP!

"SHIT!" I shouted and received a few curious looks from people around. Then Bella came to me and put her arm around my shoulder.

"She didn't answer again?" she asked in a quiet voice and I shook my head as another frustrated tear ran down my cheek. I shivered from the cold. "You need to change clothes Edward, you'll get sick." She stood up and stretched her hand. "Come on, I'll go home with you. We'll make some hot chocolate and talk." I ran a hand through my hair and took her hand.

**LOOK AT THAT! ANOTHER SHORT UPDATE! Today! Again! I hope you are looking at the chapter titles. Its important!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	6. it was never

For this one, I listened to Sam Tsui - Don't Want An Ending. It's a beautiful song. This will be basically Edward to Bella song. When you finishe reading the update you'll know what I'm talking about.

Read on! And

REVIEW!

_Previously:_

_"She didn't answer again?" she asked in a quiet voice and I shook my head as another frustrated tear ran down my cheek. I shivered from the cold. "You need to change clothes Edward, you'll get sick." She stood up and stretched her hand. "Come on, I'll go home with you. We'll make some hot chocolate and talk." I ran a hand through my hair and took her hand._

**Angela's POV**

It's been two days since Christmas. Meaning, it's been two days since I made a fool of myself in front of Edward. I connected my phone the next morning. He stopped calling. I was relieved and depressed at the same time when it happened. _RING! RING!_

I ran to the phone but I stopped myself. It rang and rang then finally my answered machine worked and then I heard him.

"Hey Angela, long time no talk! Are you there—" I answered the phone quickly.

"JAKE!"

"Hey, glad you made it to the phone this time! Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas Jake. How's everyone?"

"Everyone is fine, miss you. You have not visited since…well, a long time ago."

"Yeah…" I said slowly.

"But I was actually calling you because I have an offer for you."

"What kind of offer?"

"Remember how you wanted to go to college and study cinematography?" that was a long time ago.

"Yes, I remember. Why do you bring it up now?"

"Well, my wife Leah's brother is a recruiter for NYFA." I stood quiet.

"I'm not following you Jake"

"He's coming for New Years…maybe if you guys talked…." I suddenly understood and I screamed.

"Oh my god Jake! You have to be kidding! New York Film Academy?"

An hour later I was throwing a bunch of clothes in a suitcase. Jake had also been there for me since a long time ago but he moved to New York with his wife Leah and I hadn't seen him since his father passed away. Maybe I was being a coward by leaving now but it was for the best. I wasn't leaving today. But I had to get everything ready before I went to say bye to the Cullen's or I would change my mind. Especially if I saw Edward.

No, I was not being a coward, I was being a friend. He should be happy with Bella and I should be out of their way. Besides, going to NYFA had always been my dream.

If nothing happened with the whole NYFA situation, I'd stay in New York anyway. Might as well say bye to my family. It hurt a lot, it was a really fast decision but… I needed to get some air out of Forks. So with all my strength I pulled out the phone and dialed Alice's number.

"You are in so much trouble Angela!" She screamed as soon as she answered.

"Wow, not even a hello?"

"Why did you leave the party? Why haven't you answered the phone? Edward won't tell me anything!" So, Edward hadn't said anything? For the best I suppose.

"Yeah, Alice?"

"What?"

"I need to talk to all of you. All the family. Something came up, its very important. At what time can I meet you guys?" She was quiet for a moment, very unusual for Alice.

"Be on your way now. Everyone is home. I'll tell them to stay put." So it wa time to get over it.

"Alright, I'm on my way then, thanks Alice." With that I hung up. It was time for the big show. Maybe my selfish night is still going.

Not a long ride to the Cullen mansion. At least not long enough. I finally made it and I saw Edward was waiting outside. Great. I couldn't do this. Not with him alone. He stood up from where he had been sitting and came towards me but stopped a few steps away from the car. I got out and stood by my door quietly. He stared at me, opened his mouth and closed it.

"Don't say anything right now Edward, let's just go inside ok?" He didn't answer and I walked towards the door. When I walked past him he turned and took my arm.

"Why didn't you answer my calls, or my messages or even my voicemails?" he asked quietly. I could tell he was hurt and it hurt me too.

"Let's talk inside." I said and pulled his hand away from my arm and walked to the door. I knocked. Alice opened the door and without saying anything she stepped aside for me to come in. This was very awkward and unusual. I walked in and I heard footsteps behind me, must be Alice and Edward.

I walked into the living room and they were all there. Even Bella. It was extremely quiet and I just stood there.

"Sit down," said Alice passing next to me.

"Its fine, I rather stand for now. Thanks." I saw Edward pass by me and he sat down next to Alice.

"The floor is all yours," I heard Edward say. He wanted me to start talking now and I simply couldn't find a way to start so I started by the hardest part.

"I'm moving to New York, tomorrow."Edward stood up immediately and was going to say something when Alice sat him back down.

"Let her finish. This better be good." She said the first part to Edward the second to me. I cleared my throat.

"Well, I got a call from Jacob today, he told me that Leah's brother was a recruiter for NYFA and that he will be going to their New Year's party." Edward stood up ignoring Alice's protests.

"And just because he will go you're just going to move there and jeopardize your future? That doesn't mean he'll take you in!" I had anticipated that one. Though not from Edward and not in such a strong voice.

"It is my choice to stay there regardless of what happens. I have been in Forks much too long, a little bit of fresh air won't hurt."

"Is this because of what happened at the party?" A blow to my heart. We didn't have to discuss this here. Not in front of everyone.

"It has nothing to do with that." I said hoping no one would ask. I should have known better.

"Edward wouldn't say anything about what happened and something did happen at the party. You are here to talk and now you will. What happened Angela?" That was the longest speech Alice has said that didn't have to do with shopping.

"Just a foolish mistake nothing to do with my decision to leave." Looked like Alice wanted to say something but Edward interrupted.

"A foolish mistake? Yes, part of it was a foolish mistake but not the whole thing. It was a misunderstanding Angela. One that I have been trying to fix since it happened but you won't let me. You won't even answer you damn phone!" I couldn't say anything, without allowing it, a tear ran down my cheek. No! I couldn't cry here.

"Edward, come on you don't have to—" Bella tried to talk but to no use.

"Yes, I do have to." He said while looking at me. I couldn't take it, I ran out. I manage to make it to my car before he grabbed me.

"No t this time you don't!" He yelled as he turned me to look at him but I wouldn't meet his eyes. "You walked away last time without giving me the chance to compose myself, and then you don't answer your phone. You are being egotistical and you are acting like a child. I don't even know why you got all like that and left because as far as I remember, there's nothing between you and me besides friendship!" That got me to look at him dead in the eye.

"You have got that right Edward. There is nothing between us besides friendship and there will never be. So my decision has nothing to do with you. Not everything has to do with you or me. I came here to simply tell all of you that I was leaving, not to ask for your permission or to give explanations. If you think I'm egotistical well fine, be it! Then I'll prove you right by saying that I'm leaving because it's what I want and I'm doing it for me, for once I am acting to benefit myself and not others. Now if you excuse me, I have things to settle, places to call and things to pack." I said as I made him let go of me and got in the car.

"I'll be back tomorrow to say goodbye to everyone properly, tomorrow." I called out the window and with that, I left him there standing in the driveway of his house.

**Ouch. Poor Edward. If you want to know what he is thinking right now, go to youtube and paste this: ****Sam Tsui - Don't Want An Ending. I will update next year! Lmao! That's really funny!**


	7. meant to be :

**Angela's song! It also happens to be one of my favorites! "Who says" by Selena Gomez** .com/watch?v=BzE1mX4Px0I&feature=fvwrel :D

_Previously in Egotistical, Never. :_

_"I'll be back tomorrow to say goodbye to everyone properly, tomorrow." I called out the window and with that, I left him there standing in the driveway of his house._

APOV

I have no idea what came over me, or how I got the strength to talk to Edward that way. Maybe it was the fact that I felt like an idiot since the party, or maybe it was how I didn't want to stand still and watch Edward be with another girl. He was trying to make me feel better, fixing his 'misunderstanding' but I didn't want him to pity me. He'd never talked to me like that, so I guess that triggered my anger, which explains the way I talked back. A cat is afraid of water, but once it's thrown in it will fight its way out. That's what I did, simply fought back when it was too much for me to take. I lied, for the first time ever, because I won't be going back to the Cullen mansion to say goodbye. So I drove. I would tell the neighbor to sell, or take anything I left behind. Then, I would go to my apartment and pick up the things I needed as fast as I could for my permanent move.

EPOV

It took me one hour to be able to go back inside. I was such an idiot, I had ruined everything. I don't want an ending. Now that I've realized how I feel, I don't want it to end before it starts. If I had to beg, oh so be it, I will.

"She is not leaving. She can't. I won't allow it." I said as I stormed inside and Alice asked me why she left.

"I knew it all along. " I turned to her slowly and narrowed my eyes.

"Know what?"

"That you loved her. The question now is, what will you do about it?" Of course she knew. She probably saw it coming too. "How will you stop her? She seemed very determined." She continued when I didn't answer. I stood up and grabbed my car keys.

"I have no idea how, but she's not leaving Forks. At least not without me."

I ran to the car and sped into the road as soon as possible. It had taken me too long to come after her, but she said she'd be back tomorrow so she must be there. I spend the whole trip thinking of how I would stop her from leaving, coming up with ideas then talking myself out of them.

When I finally arrived, I did not see her car parked, and I panicked. I ran up the stairs and knocked on her door for ten minutes straight. Nothing. I called her cell phone, but it was off. Of course it was. In my desperate moment I sat on the stair and pulled my hair and rubbed my face. I heard a door open and stood up immediately only to be disappointed. It was her neighbor.

"Are you looking for Angela?" She asked quietly.

"Yes, I need to talk to her as soon as possible, would you happen to know where she is?"

"My guess is that by now she's about boarding her plane to New York. She told me where she was going and to sell the rest of her things—"

"Don't. Please just stay put for now." I said desperately, and then I ran down the stairs. "Thanks!" I yelled back.

How could she do this? She lied to me about leaving. I suppose in a way I deserve it. I tried calling her again, and her phone was still off.

"Come on Angela. Turn on your phone!"

It took me an hour to get to the airport in Seattle. By that point, I was a mad man.

APOV

I stood in line and waited as the little girl with auburn hair and green eyes went in the plane holding her parents hands. A tear slipped out and the flight attendant gave me a sad look but didn't comment as she checked my ticket.

EPOV

I ran inside forgetting to close the door of my car, and not caring whether or not it was stolen. I saw her, she was walking into the plane and I sighed in relieve. She hadn't left yet.

APOV

I walked into the plane as soon as the woman gave me back my ticket. Then I stopped because I heard my name.

EPOV

"Angela!" She didn't stop when I yelled her name. I tried to go in after her, but the flight attendant stopped me.

"Sir, your ticket?" I looked at her in desperation.

"I don't have one; I'm just looking for someone. I need to talk to her." She narrowed her eyes a bit, and then she pursed her lips.

"Fine, go right ahead, but I will make sure you're out before we board." I almost kissed her, but at the moment I was in a hurry and the only person I wanted to kiss was Angela. I walked in and saw her putting her bag on the compartment.

"Angela what were you—" I stopped because when she turned and I saw her face I realized a bit too late, like the idiot I was, that it wasn't her. I walked out the plane slowly.

"Sir, did you find who you were looking for?" I turned to see the attendant, then I shook my head.

"Where is this plane destined to?" I asked carefully, already knowing what she WOULDN'T say.

"Colorado." I pinched my nose. Is there anything else that could go wrong for gosh sake!

"What station would the plane for New York be in?" When she frowned, I knew that indeed, more things could and would go wrong.

"New York's plane was located at the other side of the airport sir. I'm afraid they probably took off already. I'm sorry." I should have known it wouldn't be easy. Nothing amazing was easy.

"Thank you." I told the woman before I took off towards a counter.

"I need a ticket to New York, as soon as possible please." The lady behind the counter looked at me for a second then at her computer.

"The next plane to New York is in three hours from now."

"I'll take it." That would give me time to go home and pack a small bag and tell Alice what was going on. I'll be damned if I let her go without a fight.

APOV

I tried to sleep through the plane ride, but it seemed impossible. Lucky for me, the little girl with auburn hair and green eyes was sitting right across, reminding me of Edward. As soon as the attendant announced we could use our electronics, I turned on my phone just out of curiosity. Six missed calls, and ten text messages. Some from Alice and others from Rosalie, which surprised me because I hardly talk to her. She wasn't even at the house… I checked the messages, not important. Though it was stupid to feel disappointed, I did. Nothing from Edward. I turned off my phone and told myself that I had asked for it. After all, I was the one leaving because I didn't want to be around any longer.

Finally made it to New York, as I descended on the stairs I saw Jake standing below with a small white board that read "I've missed you" I almost ran down the stairs but there were people in front of me. As soon as I could I ran to him and he put his arms around me in one of those bear hugs of his. We hugged for another minute then he put his arms on my shoulders and set me away a few inches.

"Look at you, as beautiful as ever! You haven't changed a thing Angie" I smiled like an idiot and hit him on the arm lightly.

"And look at you! Love has really helped your case!" we laughed for a bit then we went to pick up my luggage. I was hoping he wouldn't notice my mood, but of course he did. He didn't say anything until we were in the car driving away to his house.

"I wasn't expecting you to decide to move here so…simultaneously." He said.

"Well, I really want to be admitted to NYFA." He glanced at me for a second then turned back to the road with a chuckle. It wasn't a happy one.

"And so you decide to leave all your life behind in Forks? Don't get me wrong I love the fact that you're here, but you left your home, job, your family Angie. Just for the possibility of an admission." He was so on to something. "I know that's not it. You are not the kind of person to leave everything for this, not if you're not sure of the admission. There is something else," he glanced at me again. "Isn't there?" I took a deep breath. "Don't you trust me?"

"I do trust you, Jake. It's just…I would rather not talk about it now."

"Would you rather talk about it when we're home? With everyone around?"

"No."

"Come on Angela, this isn't like you. Whatever it is, just tell me. Did you kill someone?" I widened my eyes in horror.

"Of course not!" he smiled.

"Then what?"

"I fell in love." I said it so sudden, without thinking, so fast. Jake stuggled to keep driving.

"You what? With who? And why on Earth would you leave?" he threw all the questions out in a second then… "Did he hurt you?"

"NO! Gosh, it's just.." it got quiet for a moment then he spoke.

"Who?"

"Well, I've actually been in love for quite a while now." He looked at me and urged me to keep going. "With…Edward." I thought Jake would have to seriously park the car now, but instead he smiled.

"I always knew that."

"You did?"

"Yes, but why did you leave then?" I looked out the window.

"It's a long story Jake." He parked outside a store and killed the engine.

"I've got time."

I told him everything. All the way to the part where I left the Cullen's house earlier.

Jake's POV

When she finished telling me the story, I felt like buying a recording machine. This should be a damn movie! I frowned a bit because with all that Angela told me, I would think Edward wasn't stupid enough to let her go that easy. I guess I was wrong. I was about to tell her something when my phone rang. CRAP! It must be Leah! I answered without checking caller ID.

"Sorry babe, I promise I'm on my way, I just picked up Angie and…"

"Angela is with you?" well that wasn't Leah's voice. Of course, I hadn't been wrong. Edward wasn't stupid.

"Yes." Short answers were better so Angela wouldn't know who I was talking to. Now I felt like cupid. Or even better, a type of…spy or something. I had a secret!

"Please don't tell her you're talking to me. She will freak and might not even want to talk to me." He said desperately.

"No problem"

"I don't know how much you know by now, but it doesn't matter. I am about to leave Forks and take a plane to New York. Do you think you can hold Angela at your house the rest of the day, or at least until I get there?"

"Leah, she's staying with us remember?"

"I'm not..Oh, okay. Good then. I have a plan Jacob, and I really hope it works because I don't know what to expect from her anymore. If you would just help me out with this I would owe you big time." I glanced at Angela and smiled.

"You already do."

APOV

Jake had been a bit mysterious on our way back after his phone call with Leah. When he hung up he said she had called because it had been long and she was missing something for tonight's dinner so we went to the grocery store and bought…milk and cheetos? He said the cheetos were for Lily, his little seven girl. I was so excited to meet her.

Lily was so beautiful, like her mom. She had me playing all afternoon, she even made me change. It was so strange because Jake and Leah were smiling all the time. At one point, Jake had excused himself to tae a call in his room then he gave Leah a look and stepped outside with Lily, and when they came back inside he closed the curtains. I ignored his action and went back to playing with the little girl.

She had made me put on Leahs wedding dress. She had gone to her room and brought it with her, Leah just laughed and said it was fine, its not like she was using it again. Still I felt uncomfortable in it. It was so beautiful. Lily clapped her hands and grinned once I had it on and made me twirl. I was laughing and tickling Lily when the phone rang. Jacob didn't even answer it. He just smiled hugely and whispered in Lilys ear. She squealed and ran to her moms room again. When she came out she had a very pretty white mask. Only for the eyes. It glittered and had long gorgeous feathers. She made me put it on and then dragged me to the front door.

"Close your eyes aunt Angie. I'm going outside, and don't come out until you hear me say it. So I can hide and we can play hide and seek!"

"In a costume?"

"Yes! It's the best! I promise, you'll like it!" I obeyed and closed my eyes. I could hear Lily giggle outside, which made me smile. I waited a couple of seconds then I heard her.

"Okay, you can come out aunt Angie!" I opened my eyes and the door. My heart dropped. The front yard looked like a fairytale. There were white roses everywhere and a trail of red roses on the ground. I looked back inside to ask Jake what was going on, but he was nowhere in sight. I stepped down the little porch and when I looked to the left my heart gave a flip and so did my stomach. In the middle of the left side of the yard stood Edward. He was wearing a white tux, the more elegant type, and a white mask. I immediately recognized him, of course I did. I held my breath when I saw him step forward. I was still frozen on the last stair of the porch. As he walked slowly toward me, he spoke.

"Since that day in kindergarten when you came up to me and said a simple 'Hello' I have felt the urge to protect you. Who wouldn't want to? With your innocent face and that gorgeous smile of yours. You were like my little china doll which I didn't want anyone to touch, play with, or break. I've always scared away any guy who decided to approach you, with the fear that they'd do just what I fear the most. The fear that they'd make you fall in love with them."

He had barely walked a foot towards me, my heart felt like it would fly out of my chest and I was holding on to the sides of the dress so tight. He licked his lips, took a small breath and continued.

"Back then I told myself that my fear was that they'd play with you, that they'd break you. I thought I was just doing my duty of your older brother. All the while I was keeping you to myself. Because I am a very selfish person, and you are just the complete opposite of that. I always told you everything that happened to me, and liked how you listened, but I never really listened to you. Then when Bella came along, I was astonished by her beauty, by her sensitivity, and I was infatuated with her.."

I bit my lip to try to keep myself from whimpering. I didn't want to cry. Why did he come all over here to tell me what he felt for Bella? I was about to speak when he spoke.

"Because she reminded me of you. I never thought I deserved you, I didn't think you'd like me as something more than a brother. That's why I stopped myself from kissing you at the last masquerade. I couldn't do that to you, you deserved better. When I called you to ask for advice about Bella, I wanted to hear from you that you were okay with it. But mostly I wanted to hear that you _weren't_ okay with it. I wanted you to tell me not to like Bella because you liked me. When you told me to go for it, I was a bit disappointed. Then, that night at the party, I didn't look at the details I just dragged you to the dance floor. I felt exactly what I usually feel when I'm close to you." He closed the space between us and put his hands on my shoulders. His warm breath on my face.

"I thought I was feeling that for Bella and it was a bit strange but I went along with it. I told you how I felt. All those feelings, were for you. I know I hurt you when I said her name but I was confused. I was in love with the person I was dancing with. I wanted to punch myself on the face when I saw it was you, not because I regretted the kiss or telling you what I felt. But because I had gotten the name wrong. I was a coward for not following you then, I was an idiot. I couldn't make that mistake again. That's why I'm here. To clear everything out. To tell you that it is YOU who I love, and always have. I love you Angela Webber. I love you since the very first day." He now had his hands on my face and was looking at me very deeply, straight in the eyes. I was shaking. Didn't know what to say. He had just confessed his love to me, he had said MY name.

"You've listened to me for a long time Angela, now I want to listen to you. I want to know what you think, what you feel." I just stared at him, eyes wide with shock. Tears sliding down. "If you don't feel the same I… hell, no I was going to say I understand but I don't and I wouldn't have it any other way. Just please say—" I placed my hand on his mouth.

"I thought you said it was my turn to talk." He took my hand and kissed it and kept quiet. I swallowed.

"In these last couple of days, I've changed. Not the way I think, or the way I feel, but the way I am." I took a small breath and smiled. "I'm not going to give you a long speech, like the one you gave me. I'll admit I was hurt that night when you said her name—"

"And I'm deeply sorry—"

"Gosh _shut up_ Edward!" I said in an outburst and I kissed him to make sure he wouldn't speak. He responded immediately and held my face. I pushed away for a second to speak and he moved his hands from my face to my waist. This time I place my hands on his face. "I forgive you." He smiled. "I love you, Edward." His gave me a crooked smile.

"I've been waiting for you to say that so long." He kissed me this time.

"Sweet Lord I thought you'd never finish that damn speech!" we stopped kissing to laugh at Jacobs comment. Then…the sprinklers went off. We all squealed and ran to the porch laughing. Edward took a red rose from his jacket pocket and handed it to me. I smiled and hugged him tight.

"And just to make sure you know, you're not staying in New York permanently. At least not without me." He whispered the last part in my ear.

"I wouldn't dream of it. I just hope I can give you what you need." He gave me another of his crooked smiles and brushed a piece of hair out of my face.

"Honestly, this is everything I need." He leaned down to kiss me as we stood out in the porch, our clothes soaked. From behind us, there was a small laugh followed by a clap, which would most likely be a high five, and a sigh from…Leah.

**The End.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this long chapter. I have been working on it for a while, kind of had a writers block at the beginning. Today, I suddenly got my inspiration. I don't even know from where! RIGHT! Big Time Rush and Backstreet Boys! I just love them! I hope the end didn't disappoint! Love you guys! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! I want to know what you think of this last chapter!**

**And check out this video, it was my ending inspiration. For a while I've had that last sentence written, I just didn't have a story in the middle! **

**"Hold My Hand" (J Rice / Kurt Schneider Cover)**

.com/watch?v=KgKsRyTgeiY&feature=related


End file.
